Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by AJeff
Summary: Miss Parker waits for Jarod's phone call. Will he?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Parker is in the middle of her living room hanging on to what was her third drink of vodka and soda. She shakes her drink as the ice cubes makes a clinking sound against her glass, she paces the floor. "Cheers, you labrat," she says out loud gulping down her drink. "Damned you, for coming into my life." She lays down in front of her fireplace, the Ice Queen of The Centre cries softly to herself, squeezing her sofa pillow tighty as she burried her face into it.

"Jarod." The look on her face would slightly change to a softer side when she is alone. Her every move, every gesture trying in vain to verbally attack him to her colleagues, although deep down inside lies her hidden feelings for him. Everybody lives lies. Nobody is perfect.

How she longed for his phone calls between one and three o'clock in the morning. It was no more than a minute or two of conversation then she'd hear a click on the other end. She hung on to the phone for dear life as if he was the one she was holding on to.

Jarod gulps down his beer as he sits by his window looking out into the darkened sky. It's been two weeks since he's called her. Tired of the games they played, he ceased all contacts he's had with her. Gone are the phone calls late at night. Gone are the tauntings and hissings. Another sleepness night. It's not his nightmares that's keeping him up anymore, but yearning thoughts and dreams of Miss Parker now controls his mind.

She was sprawled on the floor dressed only in her laced underwear, squints her eyes as the sunlight seeps through the spacing of her drapes. She wonders where he is, what he is doing at that very moment. "Parkers don't have feelings, Parkers don't cry, Parkers are heartless, until the day they die," she mumbles her favorite mantra, making way into the bathroom on all fours. She stands in the shower as the cool water awakens her body.

As Jarod steps into his shower, he leans against the tile wall as he allows the cold water repeatedly hitting his body as to awaken him from reality. He misses her rude salutation when he calls. He loved the little girl he first met, but hates the woman she's become. As he wipes himself down, he hurriedly dresses zipping up his trousers, buttons his shirt and walks out the door on another day of pretend.

It's one o'clock in the morning and she lies in bed with his face flashing in front of her. She wishes he was beside her trying to melt that cold ice that was forming around her heart. Looking at her ringless phone, she misses the sound of his voice, his little clues and riddles of his whereabouts. She misses everything about him.

With the phone in his hand, he paces his bedroom floor pondering hitting speed dial on his receiver. To the world she may be one person, but to him she is the world. His fingers slowly pushed the button. The ringing of her telephone made her jump, her heart pounded so hard and fast that she was so sure it would explode out of her chest.

He could feel the sudden beating in his heart when she whispered, "what?" Since when has she ever whispered. He smiles to himself by the unfamiliar sound in her voice, one which he was not accustomed to.

He spoke in a huskily low-tone. "Are You Lonesome Tonight?"

"Yes," was her soft reply with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker thought back of her last telephone call from Jarod a week ago. What possessed her to say those cruel things to him. Afterall, she waited what seemed like a million years to hear from him.

Flashback

"Are you lonesome tonight?"

"Yes."

"What have you been up to, Parker?"

"Where are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said where are you? It's been two weeks since..."

"Just been busy, that's all. Did you miss me?"

"I don't like games, Jarod."

"You had a bad day at the office?"

"You think you can just pick up the phone and call me at anytime of the night just to have a polite conversation?"

"Two weeks is a long time not to hear your voice, Parker. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"What heart?"

"Forget I called. It was wrong of me to do so."

"Jarod, wait!"

"Goodbye, Parker."

End of Flashback

Just going through the motions of existing, she dragged herself in and out of bed since she last spoke to him. Parker was out of her bottles of vodka and soda and decided to go out.

Jarod sat at the local bar drinking what would be his fourth drink. "Hit me, baby, one more time." He tells the waitress as he holds up his empty glass upside down wanting a refill of Miss Parker's favorite booze. "Here's to you, Parker." He raises his glass into the air, then gulps it down waiting for the liquid to run down inside of him to give him a feeling of numbness before going through the process of asking for another drink.

He was a pretender, a genius who can become whom ever he wants to be. All he's ever wanted was to be normal. Not some sort of lab speciman.

She watches him from afar, across the other end of the room. There were no more calls, no more Jarod. It worried her for he had become a part of her everyday life.

Only he finally gave up. He didn't care if he was caught, he didn't care about anything. It frightened Parker to see him in that sort of demeanor. He was the one who always cautioned her about her drinking. But, there he was, drinking his troubles away.

Parker approached him cautiously, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned slowly.

"Miss Parker," he slurred, he patted the chair next to him. "Come, sit. A toast to The Centre." He held up his glass. "Cheers. To daddy and company, Angel. See your genius now? This is what I've become." He turned and yelled from across the room to get the waitress' attention. "Hit me, baby, one more time."

"For pete's sake, Jarod. What's gotten into you?"

"Ma'am," the bartendar tells Parker, "no more drinks for your friend. Please take him home. He's in no shape to drive."


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod woke up the next morning with the worst hangover he's ever had. He laid in bed, his eyes rolled around the unfamiliar place. Standing before him was Miss Parker. "Tell me I've died and gone to hell."

"You don't know what hell is until I'm done with you. How are you feeling, Jarod"? She snarled.

He grabbed hold of his head as if wanting to rip it off. "Not so loud, Parker. I have a headache."

"Good!" She yelled not being sympathic at all. "What the hell is wrong with you? I needed a drink and I found you in that god-foresaken bar. Where the crap have you been for the last week?"

"Nowhere, somewhere, everywhere," he answered scarcastically trying to steady himself as he sat up.

Walking slowly towards him, she laid her hand on his chest and pushed him back hard on the bed.

"Parkerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Damned it, my head's spinning," he hollered.

"Like I said earlier, good!"

"I'm dying here, Parker." He laid still, the only movement was his mouth when he spoke. "Where am I? The Centre?"

"You moron! Since when did you ever see lace curtains at The Centre. You expected me to bring you back there in your condition? How the hell would I explain my presence being at the bar when I promised "daddy" to quit drinking?"

Jarod moaned. "I'm in painnnnnn, Parker."

Miss Parker stood with her hands on her hips. "Damned it, what am I? A nursemaid and a babysitter?" She seethed. There was a time when all he had to do was to click her off to end their conversation. But, he was helpless.

Watching him in all that agony caused her heart to soften. "I'll get you something for your pain," she spoke softly.

She cradled him in her arms as he lifted his head slowly opening his mouth as Miss Parker fed two aspirins to him. "Take small sips," she tells him as he takes a drink of water. She gently wiped the water dribble on the corner of his mouth.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and the sun was out. Covering his eyes with a pillow, he moans softly.

"I'll be back later to check on you." Turning towards the door, Miss Parker stops and looks over her shoulder at Jarod. "Sleep tight," she whispers.

She checked on him periodically and at one point panicked when after a couple of hours he laid in the same position as when had she left him at her last bed check. Approaching him, his breathing was so still that she shook him with full force that he growled at her. "Leave me alone!" He yelled as he turned on his side, then laid on his stomach.

"Shhhhhhh," she comforted him patting his back gently like a baby. He closed his eyes and Miss Parker left his bedside only when he had fallen back to sleep. Standing at the foot of the bed, she felt her eyes begin to water. She closed it as so not to let her tears out, only for one to escape slowly falling down her cheek.

It was seven o'clock in the early evening when he finally got up. A pair of jeans, a red checkered shirt and fresh set of towels laid on the dresser.

Rain fell rapidly against her picture window as she stood staring at the large amounts of water dropping from the sky. She could not control her feelings for him. Cascade of tears which matched the outpour of rain flowed down her face. She could hear the branches of her tree scraping against the glass. She tapped it lightly as if trying to take hold of a fallen leaf that laid on her window sill.

Miss Parker thought what she felt for him when they were younger had been washed away like leaves being pushed down the street drain by the heavy rainfall. But something was beginning to surface and it was a lot deeper than what she felt for him back then. Afterall, they were only children at that time.

She heard the shower on, "finally," she commented to herself and quickly wiped her tears away.

He came out after about twenty minutes and found her in the dining room laying out soup, a salad and rolls.

"You're up," she spoke softly, but not looking at him. "Thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm fine," he answered, his voice hoarsed.

Parker pulled out a chair and gestured him to sit down. Obediently, he did and his eyes followed her as she sat down across of him.

"Feeding your captive? Why, Miss Parker?" He asked as he took a bite of his roll.

"Why what?" She answered his question with a question.

"Why am I here and why didn't you leave me at the bar? Or better yet, call in your sweepers?"

"Drinking your sorrows away? That's my job, not yours. What would Sidney think if he saw you intoxicated?" Miss Parker pointed her salad fork at him. Deep down, she did not want him returned to The Centre.

He kept quiet as he continued eating.

"Think you'll be drinking in the near future," she grinned.

He shook his head, his eyes met hers, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

She stared at him and at how Thomas' clothes fitted him quite well, not perfect, but, just a little "Less Than Perfect".

"They're Thomas' weren't they?" He asked of his clothing.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'll give it back to you as soon as I can."

"It's okay, Jar, he won't be needing it anymore."

Nothing else was said as they sat quietly finishing their dinner. When they were done, he collected their dishes and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll wash," he tells her.

She followed and stood beside him, his hands gently gliding the lathered sponge slowly over the front and then the back of each plate. Miss Parker grabs a kitchen towel. Jarod passes her a dish causing their hands to slightly brush against each other, that it nearly slipped out of her hold. "Got it," he says.

Suddenly, she ran her hand on his stubbled face. She caught herself, "you need a shave," she mumbled hiding the fact the real reason for her action. She wanted to touch him.

Their relationship they shared was sort of sad. The Centre kept them apart, but, deep down, they were always friends. He moved in closer to her. "Thanks for taking care of me, Parker."

"You're very welcome, Jarod."

She stood barefooted and was dressed in shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, no signs of makeup and her hair was pulled back into a pontyail. To him, she's never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment.

He knew that he was truly, madly and deeply in love with her. "Uh, I'd better leave, Parker." He stood facing her, but didn't move an inch. "You are going to let me go? Or were you thinking of bringing me in now that I'm sobered up?"

"Look," she hestitated, "you can stay, Jarod. If you're not feeling up to it quite yet, you can stay. You can stay the night," Parker says barely in a whisper. "I promise no sweepers."

He considered her invitation for several seconds, nodded and smiled.

"Parker?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being a friend again. It's always nice to have a friend."

"I've always been your friend, Jar. It's just that, The Centre, I'm sorry." Being friends won't be enough for me. She told herself.

"Looks like it's going to storm. Why not I light up the fireplace so we can sit there for a bit, okay?" He asked as they both headed out of the kitchen.

Due to the heavy rain, the power went out. A silent moment, each knew they wanted to be together.

Just the two of them alone. They thought silently to themselves. They knew it would be wrong, The Centre would never understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your great reviews. I didn't expect so many. This actually was supposed to have been just a one piece short story. Thank you again. Okay, what you've been waiting for - Chapter 4.

Jarod tried his very best to stay at a distance away from her. But, the temptation was just within reach.

It was a cold, dark and stormy night. Besides the heavy rain, they could hear the wind howling. The thunder roared violently every five minutes and he watched her jump each time.

"Thunder storms frighten you, Miss Parker?"

She kept silent. The only light was from the glow of the fire which illuminated the living room. Miss Parker sat on the floor with her legs pulled up, eyes closed, her arms hugging her knees. She wanted the feel of Jarod's arms around her, to comfort and protect her. Whenever she looked at him, she was on fire.

As if he could read her mind, out of nowhere, she felt his strong arms pull her into him from behind and embraced her tightly as she leaned back against his chest. Expecting her to pull away, she surprised him as she pulled his arms tightly around her. "Better?" He asked. "It's only thunder."

"Better," was her soft reply. Jarod pressed his lips on the back of her head for about ten seconds before releasing his kiss. He would, on several occasions, imagine how it would be like to hold her in his arms, now he knew. He was afraid this scenario was a dream and he would suddenly awaken.

"Oh, Jarod," she whispered his name.

Turning to face him, her arms went around his neck as she clung on to him. Miss Parker was like a beautiful butterfly that needed to flap her wings and fly away. She was not meant to live her life at The Center to be a trophy in a glass case where her father was concern. She needed to be free.

"Hold me tight," she whispered again. He did so, holding on to her as tightly as he could.

For several minutes their arms twined around each other, no one saying a word. Jarod embraced her, running his hands up and down her back, as she leaned her forehead on his chin. "Storm's over." He was the first to speak.

"I haven't noticed." As she slowly raised her head up, he moved his face down to hers, cupped his hands on her face, tilting it back, he tenderly kisses her. Feeling the warmth of her lips, he kissed her with such deep passion, it eventually led them to pull apart, gasping for their breaths.

Jarod pulled her again into him as they tightened their grip on each other as they took steps to a new beginning. He kissed her again, once more with feeling. As they broke for air, he whispered in her ears. "I could never love anyone the way I love you." If he held her any closer, he would probably feel the rapid pounding of her heart. "You've always been with me, every moment, in my heart, in the air. Everywhere."

"You make me feel safe." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, leaning her face on his neck, he could feel her warm tears dripping down on his shirt penetrating onto his skin.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He spoke softly as they cuddled each other.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through all these years. You can't turn back, Jarod, you can't turn back on this."

He slowly rocked back and forth as he held her in his arms. "I won't turn back, I wouldn't know how. All I can do is hold on to you promising never to let you go," he tells her, kissing her again.

"I'll never let you go." Her sky blue eyes reflected from the light of the fire, met with his dark brown ones and she smiled.

"You know, you are even more beautiful with that smile on our face." He gave her a feather-like kiss.

"There was nothing to ever smile about, until now."

"All these years, wasted years, of "I run, you chase" games..."

"Hush," she put her finger to his lips. "We're here now."

"Yes, that's all that matters, baby." He caressed her cheek lightly with his fingertips, untied the ribbon in her hair as it fell down to her shoulders and ran his hands through her soft tresses.

"Are You Lonesome Tonight?" He murmured in between his kisses.

Parker leaned her forehead against his. "Not anymore. I just didn't know how to love again...And You Came Along."


	5. Chapter 5

Jarod quietly slipped out of bed, as so not to awaken Parker. He grabbed his briefs which laid on the floor and then followed their trail of clothing which was taken off piece by piece which began in front of the roaring fire the night before.

He back tracked picking up her laced panty, his blue jeans, her shorts, his shirt which Parker had practically torn off of his body and her brassier which seemed like forever for him to take off. He bent down to pick up the last article of clothing off of the floor, her crumpled up tee-shirt when he felt her hands embrace him from behind.

"Morning," she says kissing the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

Jarod swung around and returned her kiss. "Picking up the mess from last night." Handing her items of clothing to her, she takes it and throws it back down on the floor, she holds out her arms to him. "No need to. We'll only be ripping it off of each other again."

He smiled his dimpled smile, then laughed out loud.

"What, Jar? What are you laughing at?"

"You. You amaze me, you know that?"

"You mean last night?" She gives him a naughty smile.

"Everything." Jarod slips Parker's tee-shirt over her head. "It's kind of hard to talk to you when you're standing here stark naked."

"Talk? About what?"

"Parker, I've got to go. You know they'll be looking for me."

"You're leaving?" Her eyes begin to tear.

"You know I have to."

"So, what happens now? To us?"

"I'll be back, I promise."

She throws her arms around his neck. "When, Jarod? When?"

"Hey, I'll be back tonight."

"So, let me get this straight. It's you run, I chase, during the days and you come home to me at nights?"

"Miss Parker, you have a better idea?"

"Promise you'll come home to me every single night?"

"Yes, Melissa. Every night." He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Melissa. I like that. It has a softer sound to it. Before we go to our so called "jobs", why not we jump into the shower?"

"Uh-huh. And each night when I come home, I'll show you how much "I love you". So, is everything alright with us, sweetheart?"

"Perfect, honey. Everything's perfect. Now that you're home."


	6. Chapter 6

So, as promised, Jarod went home to Miss Parker each and every night.

Sipping his coffee slowing, he watches her every movement around the house he's called home for almost a year. She glances every now and then at him. Something was not quite right and she's felt it for several weeks now, only she was too afraid to ask.

"Nothing's quite the same now." She heard him say. Miss Parker just then could feel her heart break in half. Standing rigidly, she was speechless.

Laying his mug down, he hesitated, seeing her eyes build up with tears, but, he swallowed hard and continued.

"I'm leaving, Parker. I'm leaving you."

Still, she kept quiet, holding on to her chest, as if to stop the pain in her heart.

"I-I was going to send you a letter, but, you deserve more than that. I can't go on like this. I can't take it anymore. This is not the kind of relationship I wanted. I hate being discreet about us, but, then, it boils down to The Centre, doesn't it?"

"So, you're just sailing away? Never to come back? You're just leaving me? I love you!" She cried.

"And you think I don't!" Jarod raised his voice. "But, you love The Centre more," his voice softened.

"That's not fair, Jarod, that's not fair."

"Sweetheart, life's not fair."

"How long, Jarod, how long have you felt like this?" She cried out.

"A while," was his only answer.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? To us?"

"How many times have you chosen The Centre over me? I'm left without fingers and toes of the countless times you suddenly leave just because there were some sort of crisis at that god forsaken place called The Centre!"

"I love you." Miss Parker caresses his face, only for Jarod to close his eyes and turn away.

"I've pack a few of my belongings while you were at The Centre, again. It's in the trunk of my car. I'll come by, maybe, another time to get the rest."

"Didn't waste time, did you Jarod? I love you," she says tearfully.

He pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her, she held on to him never wanting to let go. He kisses her tenderly and pulled away.

"Goodbye, Melissa. I shall love you forever." Bravely, he walks to the front door, opens it and walks out of her life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney watched her from the doorway. "So, he gave you an ultimatum? Him or The Centre," he asked, closing the door behind them.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked snapping at the psychiatrist all the while clearing her desk top of her personal items and throwing them into an empty copier box.

"Jarod." Sydney waited for the explosion.

"You knew?" It was not what he had expected. Her voice spoke in a whisper. "You knew?"

"Yes, Miss Parker. I knew. Broots and I knew."

"How?"

"Well, you seemed happier, not your usual demeanor. He seemed happier the times I've spoken to him. No one had to tell me. I just knew."

"And you had to tell our mousey computer tech, did you?" She slammed her stapler on the desk.

"No, Parker. He came by your place one day. Debbie wanted to surprise you and drop by for a visit. He caught a glimpse of Jarod through your window."

"Oh." There was silence and she broke down and cried. "No, no, it wasn't a condition where it was him or this hell-hole. He just left. He left me, Sydney. And I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly, her door sprung wide open. "What the hell's going on, Parker? Heard you were packing." It was Lyle and right behind him was Mr. Parker.

"The deal was for you to bring Jarod back to The Centre and you're free to go!" Lyle hollered ever so bravely standing next to his father.

"He's gone forever! He's not coming back!" Opening the top drawer of her desk, Miss Parker grabbed for her gun and aimed it at them.

"Angel baby, what's wrong? Now, now, put the gun down. You're not actually going to shoot your brother are you? You might just need his kidney one day."

"I'm planning on not shooting just him, but you, too!" She hissed.

Oblivious to the commotion Broots walks in. "Hey, Miss Parker, I just got...whoa, what's going on?" He held his hands upwards to the ceiling.

"Step aside, Broots, I might shoot you by mistake." She signaled him away. "Move!"

All was quiet, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the two men. "Who wants to go first?" She stood waving her weapon at them.

"Miss Parker," Sydney spoke calmly, "you don't want murder on your hands."

"Deb-Debbie, think of Debbie. Sh-she looks up to you, M-Miss Parker," Broots says nervously.

"I'm leaving The Centre and if either one of you clowns try and stop me, I'll kill you." They heard two shots, one above each of their heads. "Next time, I won't miss. Now get out!"

Broots hung on to his chest as if he was ready to collapse at anytime. "Uh, someone tell me what's going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since he left. Miss Parker quit a year ago, but had taken to smoking and drinking again, taking long drags of her cigarette and gulping down her vodka and soda. An old tee-shirt of Jarod hung on the door hook of her bedroom. Each night, she would bury her face in it, still smelling a trace of him.

Debbie and Miss Parker were having a girls night, but, cried suddenly realizing Jarod was no longer a part of her life. Memories of him filled her thoughts.

"Miss Parker, what's wrong?" Debbie laid her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Miss Parker. I'm here. You can cry all you want."

Hugging Debbie, Parker whispered, "thank you".

"We could have a slumber party right here in the living room, if you like. I'll bring out the pillows and blankets for us. Okay? Are you going to be alright, Miss Parker?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Just as long as I have you, baby. I'll be fine."

It was early evening as they sat in front of her fireplace their hands stretched out to feel the warmth of the glow. There was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Debbie yelled out. "Jarod! Miss Parker, it's him!" She yanked the pretender into the living room excitedly.

Jarod bent down to her. "Debbie, my but you look very pretty."

"Cut the sweet talk, unmess what you've done," she snapped. "I'll be in the bedroom, Miss Parker."

"Yes, ma'am." Jarod had a grin on his face. "I can see she gets it from you."

"Why didn't you use your key? You still have it, don't you?" She felt her heart skip a beat and wanted to run to him, but she held back.

He shrugged. "I figured I wasn't welcomed anymore, after the way I left. How are you? I've missed you."

He pressed his lips together and she could see the indentation of his cheeks. She loved those dimples of his.

"Say something, Parker. Hello. I've missed you, too. Get the hell out. Whatever, just say something."

But, she kept quiet. His hair was a little longer, but he still took her breath away. She thought she knew exactly what she'd say to him, if he ever appeared on her doorstep, but, now that he was there standing in front of her, she was at a lost for words. Of course, she had not expected to ever see him again.

"Melissa?" Jarod looked around her place and noticed nothing had changed. Even that blanket they used to wrap themselves when they laid on the sofa was still there folded neatly on her table.

"You're back to get the rest of your things, I'm assuming?" She tried so hard to be strong and held back her tears, but she couldn't.

"You left me! You broke my heart! You know how hard it's been for me? Getting up next to nothing? Reaching over and there's no you!

And now you're here to pick up the rest of your belongings?"

Jarod took two steps forward. "Did I say I was here to get the rest of my stuffs? I've missed you. And I still love you." His voice began to crack and it softened as he continued. "I never stopped."

"What?"

"I said I love you. I never stopped. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have left. God, Parker! You're going to make it hard for me, aren't you? I took a chance in coming, but, if you don't love me anymore, I'll leave."

"I left The Centre a few days after you left. You come first before anything. I could have killed them, daddy and Lyle. I took a shot at them. They'd better not get in my way. I won't miss the next time."

"Okay," Jarod backed away from her. "Now it's my turn?" He smiles at her.

"Don't tempt me." She pulls him by his shirt and runs her fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut."

He nodded. "Missed me, baby?" He takes hold of her hand, kissing her palm. "I just can't imagine my left without you in it." He pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. His mouth found its way into hers, then slid his hands to the outline of her curves.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly, pressing her body hard against his.

"Debbie's here," he mumbled in between breathes as Miss Parker raised one leg and wrapped it around him as far as she could.

"Take it off, take it all off," he begged.

"Debbie's here," Miss Parker reminded him. "Debbie's here."

Stepping back slowly away from her, he wipes his mouth. "Sorry, I forgot."

"I'll go check up on her." She kisses him and turns to leave, but his arms pulled her quickly into a warm embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I never want the feeing of losing you every again."

"Hey, I want to say something."

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Marry me, Melissa. I will love you for all of my life."


End file.
